prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Academy
The Academy is an area in Prodigy. It was released for beta testing to random players in late September of 2018. It is now available to everyone. Unlocking the Academy #Go to your map. Clicking on the Academy will state that you must reach level 15 and complete a battle. #Win/complete one battle against a pet. #After the battle, Noot will receive a letter for entrance of the Academy. Noot's Letter "I just received a letter! It's...from the Academy's Keeper! He says there's a portal that just opened up near the Academy building that leads inside. We can get back in! Let's head on over there as soon as we can!" Plot Continuation Clicking on the Academy after this allows you to enter into a forested area. Pippet is approaching, so you must hide behind a coniferous tree along with Noot. Pippet utilizes his known shadow spells and forms the portal. You enter into the Academy - Great Hall area. Confronted by Gale, the Academy Merchant, and Noot, you have the ability to enter a new section of the plot. Entering the Academy :Gale: Noot! Is that you?! :Noot: Gale! Am I glad to see you. I've brought a new friend to help defeat the Puppet Master! :Gale: So you got my letter! Where did you find this wizard? How powerful are they? Oh, where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Gale, the keeper of the academy. Well, I was. I don't know if I can call myself that anymore with what has happened. I suppose it's my fault that we're in this mess. :Noot: Don't blame yourself, Gale. It's not your fault. :Gale: 'Thank you, Noot. Actually, since you're here, there IS something you could help me with, if you're up to the task. :'Noot: Of course! :Gale: Good to hear. The Academy's Archives contain valuable pages of information that wizards need to study. However, the Puppet Master has cast a powerful spell mixing up all of the Archive's rooms and making them a mess! I would go to retrieve the pages myself, but the mess and confusing makes my head spin. So I need you to go down instead. Any pages you come across, please bring them back to the Academy's merchant. He will reward you in turn for your help. Oh, and one last thing! Here is an amulet that will let you warp into the Academy. (You got an item! obtained the Academy Amulet {Key Item}) : :Gale: Best of luck. I'm counting on you. :Noot: All right, looks like it's up to us to investigate the Archives. When you're ready, just click on the stairs! Academy Archives The archive quests are home to some of the strangest wonders in Prodigy to exist. Inside, the main currency to collect are Academy Papers, turned in with the Academy Merchant for special merchandise. The archives are always different in layout every time you enter due to the mind illusions set up by the Order of Influence. Inside, there are many maze-like labyrinth rooms with one having an entrance, one having a portal, and five others containing rare golden pages used as special paper currency for special wizard studies. Collecting all five golden pages per entry will allow you to confront the portal and unlock a prize in turn for your assistance. Warden Quests January 15, 2019 - Plant Warden (Florian) Obtainable Items From Golden Pages (Acromi Wheel) * Cat-o’-Lantern * Archivist Weapon * Archivist Hat * Archivist Outfit * Stack O’ Books (Furniture/House) * Archivist Boots * Frog Wizard Hood * Celestial Wand From Academy Merchant * Astral Hood * Astral Robes * Astral Boots * Academy Standard Wand * Academy Hat * Academy Uniform * Academy Uniform Shoes * Invisibility Cloak * Cat-o'-Lantern * Glow-worm * Enchanted Book * Floatling Doll * Academy Banner * Archives Bookcase * Browl * Mystember From Florian and the Plant Tower (Vine Wheel) Pets Obtain Passively (No Battles Required) Archives (Rescue) * Aracute * Celesteate * Cloaker * Cloud Neek * Flame Neek * Forest Neek * Ice Neek * Keeper * Luminex * Mimic * Nebulite * Pokkit * River Neek * Sentinel * Shade * Squally Plant Tower (Rescue) Direct Encounter * Sprike * TripTrop * Forest Neek * Saplette * Aquaster * Scally * Forest Caller * Flikflit * Fissural * Truckle * Mystile * Dreamlet * Serrazag * Vinequeen * Forest Creator * Arboreal Indirect Encounters * Ivory TripTrop (with TripTrop) * Shade (with Scally OR Forest Neek) * Muckster (with Aquaster) * Funkeel (with Aquaster) * Hob (with Scally) Ice Tower (Rescue) Direct Encounter Indirect Encounters ONLY Storm Tower (Rescue) Direct Encounter Indirect Encounters ONLY Fire Tower (Rescue) Direct Encounter Indirect Encounters ONLY Water Tower (Rescue) Direct Encounter Indirect Encounters ONLY Locations MainHall.png|Academy - Main Hall Trivia *A new quest in the Great Hall section of the Academy has been opened, allowing for the ability to obtain the Academy Amulet. *Another new quest in the area for the Wardens in the Academy has Florian, the Plant/Earth Warden, given you a quest to save him in the eight towers of his domain. *All pets encounterable in the Archives do not have battle partners. *All pets encounterable in the Plant Tower are accompanied by two other battle partners. *Florian, the Plant/Earth Warden, is the brotherly sibling of Flora. *The archive quests are no longer hourly. Navigation Category:Areas